Super Smash Bros. Armageddon/The Chaos Control Crisis
The opening scene to the Chaos Trials shows Sonic the Hedgehog running. He soon encounters Dr. Eggman. Thinking that Eggman will just waste his time, Sonic transforms in to Super Sonic and battles Dr. Eggman while he is using his Egg Dragoon robots. Sonic defeats the mech, but Eggman extracts the chaos emeralds out of Sonic, only to have them stolen by Fawful. Sonic is about to chase down Fawful when Midbus jumps down from the roof of a building and knock Sonic across the city into another building. In that building, Sonic see Shadow and they team up to stop Fawful and regain the Chaos Emeralds. (Name of Stage: Central City 1). The next scene shows Peach running through the Mushroom Kingdom, just outside the castle. She is walking on a bridge over a river when she is attacked by Bowser. Just as Bowser is about to knock her into the water, Mario and Luigi run up and knocks him away, starting a battle. After Bowser is defeated, Wario and Waluigi come with a Chaos Cannon and blast Mario, turning him into Chaos Mario. They are about to use the cannon on Luigi when Meta Knight appears in front of them. Wario and Waluigi decide to blast Meta Knight with the cannon instead of Luigi. However, Meta Knight secretly teleports away. Thinking that he killed Meta Knight, Wario notices that the cannon power setting was on "KILL." This was just a trick played by Luigi, who secretly switched the setting after Wario blasted Meta Knight. Luigi then knocks Wario and Waluigi into Bowser and flees the scene along with Peach. After the stage, a small cut-scene showing Bowser getting up and climbing a ladder which takes him onto the Halberd, which is currently being controlled by Van Kleiss, is shown. Meanwhile, Wario and Waluigi are left in the gardens and Peach's Castle (Name of Stage: Peach's Castle Gardens). Back in Central City, Sonic and Shadow are running to the edge of a cliff where they see nothing for a moment, when all of the sudden the Halberd appears in the distance. Sonic and Shadow run up and jump onto the Halberd. Once aboard the deck they find Van Kleiss, Bowser, as well as Biowulf with a Chaos Cannon. They quickly flee to another section of the Halberd. The two hedgehogs then run through the ship making their way to the inner tunnels. Eventually, Biowulf catches up with them and they are flushed out of the tunnels back onto the main deck where they stand and wait to be attacked by the four villains. (Name of Stage: Halberd 1). In another far off land, Ben Tennyson finds Aggregor attacking the citizens of Bellwood. After defeating Aggregor, he pulls out a Chaos Cannon, but Kevin Levin jumps in the way knocking Chaos Cannon over. The two flee, but are soon cornered by Aggregor and King Dedede. Just as they are about to get blasted, a mysterious woman destroys the cannons. Later the woman reveals herself to be Zelda. The three heroes then head across Bellwood to the Factory, where they find Aggregor and King Dedede once more. Before entering the factory, they discover that the two are trading alien technology to none other than Vilgax. (Name of Stage: Bellwood 1). Across the world, Lucas and Ness find themselves trapped in a room with a Chaos Control bomb. Just before the bomb explodes, Doctor Holiday appears and disables the bomb, but is soon blasted by laser that comes out of the bomb, turning her into Chaos Doctor Holiday. Lucas and Ness are chased by Holiday throughout the Petting Zoo. Just as Holiday is about to use her own Chaos powers to turn Lucas and Ness into Chaos Lucas and Chaos Ness, Jet comes and takes them to safety, locking Holiday in the zoo. They head around a corridor and find a training room, where they find Agent Six, Rex Salazar and Bobo Haha. They are about to train together when the Halberd crashed through the wall. Sonic and Shadow jump down and run to where Lucas, Ness and Jet are. Biowulf then blasts Agent Six, Rex and Bobo Haha with a Chaos Cannon. The three controlled heroes chase Sonic Shadow, Jet, Ness, and Lucas all the way out of Providence into a desert. Before crossing the desert, they notice two figures off in the distance coming towards them, Luigi and Peach. (Name of Stage: Providence). Luigi and Peach, who had been walking across the desert after leaving Peach's Castle, find themselves being attacked by Pokeys, so they run through the desert. Soon, Luigi stubs his toe, and requires medical attention. He starts seeing hallucinations of a building and five figures coming towards them. Peach sees this, too, and realizes that he is not hallucinating. The two continue on through the desert. (Name of Stage: Dry, Dry Desert 1). Back at the factory, Ben, Kevin and Zelda find a way inside. They head through a corridor and into the main section of the factory, where they are discovered by King Dedede and Aggregor; Vilgax is nowhere to be found. The three battle Aggregor and Dedede and after a long battle come out victorious. Vilgax then comes into the room with a Chaos Control bomb, which teleports all four of them to a very specific converging point in the middle of a desert... (Name of Stage: Bellwood Factory). In the desert, Sonic, Shadow, Jet, Ness and Lucas find themselves colliding with two other groups of people, Ben Kevin, Zelda and Vilgax, as well as Luigi and Peach. All the heroes collide and fall to the floor, but Vilgax flies over to Providence and frees Chaos Doctor Holiday, Chaos Agent Six, Chaos Rex Salazar, and Chaos Bobo Haha. He is also followed by Bowser, Van Kleiss, Biowulf, and Chaos Mario. Ben, Kevin, and Zelda battle Vilgax, Sonic, Shadow and Jet battle Van Kleiss and Biowulf and, Ness, Lucas, Luigi, and Peach battle Bowser. After all the villains have been defeated, they realize that no one battled the Chaos Ones. The five then take the Halberd and fly off. (Name of Stage: Dry, Dry Desert 2). Category:Super Smash Bros. Armageddon Category:Paperluigi ttyd